Restart
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: After their Aunt Cass dies in a house fire the Hamada siblings are forced out on their own and not everyone is taking it well. Meanwhile, while Hiro and Tadashi are staying at Honey Lemon's house, Hiro feels happy and complete as his big brother and Honey Lemon comfort and treat Hiro like their own kid, and it reminds him of his parents. (Ft. TadaHoney)
1. Midnight Rush

"Hiro, wake up." Hiro's sister, Gogo, hissed.

Hiro groaned as he stretched his legs and then huddled back up into a ball under the blankets.

"Hiro!" Gogo yelled as she ripped off his blankets.

"Geez!" Hiro gasped as he shot up from the cold air assaulting him. "Gogo! It's Saturday! Why are you getting me up so early?" Hiro asked as he looked out the window and saw it was pitch black. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his sister, her hair was messed up, and she was still in her pajamas.

"Hiro, Tadashi isn't home… I'm worried. He said he was staying late at the school, but it's two in the morning!" Gogo whispered.

"Did you call him?" Hiro asked, tired and annoyed.

"Well… no." Gogo said, looking at him blankly.

"Well, maybe you should call him." Hiro groaned as he flopped back down onto his bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

"No time for that, come on!" Gogo whispered as she grabbed Hiro's wrist and drug him down the stairs and out to her car.

"Gogo, please!" Hiro whined as his sister started the car and raced them to Nerd School University. She drifted a couple corners and then came to a slamming stop in the parking lot. "Gogo!" Hiro screamed as he braced himself from being thrown into the windshield.

"Come on!" Gogo yelled as she got out of the car, and dragged Hiro out with her. She drug him all the way into the school and up to the hallway where Tadashi's office was. "Do you think he's even here?" Gogo worried as they quietly shuffled down the hallway.

"Go-" Hiro started as he fumbled around with his eyes closed, he just wanted to get back into his bed. But Gogo heard a female's laugh ring out into the hallway, and she put a finger up to her little brother's mouth to quiet him.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Gogo asked and Hiro stood there, leaning his face into his sister's hand, trying to sleep. She waited a moment and then heard the laugh again. "Come on, it's coming from Tadashi's office!" Gogo announced as she pulled back her hand and dashed towards her brother's office, letting Hiro fall forward and smack down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Hiro exclaimed, as he sat up and glared at his sister.

"Hiro, what are you doing? Get over here!" Gogo whispered as she motioned for her little brother to stumble over. Finally Hiro reached his sister and collapsed onto the floor. "There's a girl in there…" Gogo gasped, as she stared through the frosted glass wall. "That's it, I'm going in!" Gogo said as she pushed down onto the door handle and slammed the door open.

"Ah-ha!" Gogo exclaimed, startling her big brother and Honey Lemon.

"Gogo! What the heck?!" Tadashi yelled as he dropped the screwdriver he was holding, and then picked it up.

"Honey Lemon? What are you doing here?" Gogo asked and Honey Lemon and Tadashi passed a shy glance at each other.

"I think I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow Tadashi!" Honey Lemon smiled as she got off the tabletop and gave Tadashi a big hug before leaving. "Bye Gogo, good-bye Hiro." She glowed as she walked out of Tadashi's office, and down the hall, and out towards her small house.

"Hiro?" Tadashi repeated as he looked around his sister and saw his little brother huddled up on the floor in a ball wearing his pajamas. "Hiro! Gogo, what the heck! Why is Hiro here?" Tadashi rushed over to his little brother and scooped him up.

"Well you didn't come home, and I got worried about you…" Gogo started as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I didn't even notice what time it was…" Tadashi glanced up at his wall clock; it was _3:00 AM_. "I guess I got talking to Honey Lemon and lost track of time." Tadashi blushed as he thought about the beautiful blonde he had spent all night with.

"Hey, you're blushing!" Gogo smiled as she saw her brother's face turn red. "Oh my gosh! You like Honey Lemon!" Gogo squealed.

"Yeah, and?" Tadashi asked, and his sister started giggling.

"You like her!" Gogo smiled as she calmed her giggling.

"Duh Gogo, she's my girlfriend. The important question is why would you drag Hiro with you? He's only thirteen! He's a growing boy, he needs his sleep!" Tadashi lectured his little sis, and she rolled her eyes.

Tadashi continued to lecture her for about three minutes or so until he had said everything he had wanted to.

"Are you done?" Gogo asked with her arms crossed. Tadashi groaned and shook his head.

"One of these days this careless behavior of yours is gonna get you into a situation that I won't be able to save you from." He sighed as he placed Hiro onto a sofa in his office and started packing up his stuff.

"Okay, well when that day comes I will let you say 'I told you so.'" Gogo smiled as her brother put his backpack on and picked his little brother back up as the three of them left his office, and headed back to the car.

"I'm driving!" Gogo exclaimed and Tadashi pulled her back by her shirt collar.

"No, I'm driving." Tadashi said and Gogo sighed as she crossed her arms. They reached the car and Tadashi laid his brother in the backseat.

"I still can't believe you made Hiro come with you." Tadashi groaned as he got into the car, started the engine and began the drive back home.

The drive home was quiet, and peaceful with the exception of the little sighs that Hiro let out in his sleep every now and then. Tadashi looked back at his little brother in the rear view mirror, and smiled and then looked over at Gogo who was fast asleep. He gave a soft laugh as he made the final turn back towards the house.


	2. Flames And No Direction

As he got closer and closer he heard the droning sounds of fire engines, and ambulances and saw the rotating flashes of red lights that shown far down the road and shone onto the walls of the buildings around them. Tadashi was confused, and picked up speed a little. Suddenly he stopped in front of their house and saw that the whole building was engulfed in flames with firemen and paramedics circled around. Tadashi slammed onto the breaks, and woke everyone in the car up.

"Gogo, please!" Hiro shouted as he shot up and saw the burning building out side of the car, and his brother running towards the flames. "Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as he hopped out of the car, afraid and unaware what was happening. "Tadashi!" Hiro yelled again as he ran at his brother and threw his arms around his waist.

"Hiro! Aunt Cass is in there!" Tadashi looked at his little brother frightened, who looked at Tadashi with terrified, shaken eyes.

"What?" Hiro whimpered as he looked from his brother to the burning building.

Gogo, shortly after, came running out of the car and over to her brothers, she looked startled as well. "Where's Aunt Cass?" She panicked and Tadashi looked at her with sad, worried eyes. "No!" Gogo screamed as she tried to lunge at the burning house but one of the firemen stopped her. "Aunt Cass!" Gogo screamed as the fireman restrained her from moving anywhere.

Suddenly Tadashi felt his little brother's arms unwrap from his waist and he saw his brother rush towards the house. "Hiro!" Tadashi yelled, as he lost his brother behind a fire truck. Tadashi rushed towards the truck, but a paramedic saw him and stopped him. "Please! My brother is over there!" Tadashi yelled and stared at where his little brother had disappeared to and then a moment later saw his brother run back over, holding a big, black lump.

As his brother got closer he saw the lump had a tail, and eyes and it was moving. "Mochi!" Tadashi exclaimed as Hiro brought over the frightened animal. Tadashi wiped off the ash from the cat's face and scratched his ears when both he and Hiro heard Gogo screaming.

"Aunt Cass!" She exclaimed, her eyes were glossy and Tadashi couldn't tell if it was from the flames or his sister was about to cry. He looked away from his sister and saw a fireman carrying his aunt over his shoulder. The paramedics placed her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance and they rushed off to the hospital.

"Come on!" Tadashi yelled as he ran over to the car with Gogo, Hiro, and Mochi and they followed behind the ambulance.

"Tadashi, she's okay right? She's gonna be okay, right?" His sister wailed as she hyperventilated.

Tadashi stared at the ambulance as he followed behind it, without an answer. He didn't have an answer, he didn't know what was going to happen to Aunt Cass.

"She is going to be alright, right Tadashi?" Hiro asked and Tadashi's eyes looked back at his brother through the rear view mirror.

"I- I don't know." Tadashi said as he looked back at the road, and kept driving. Hiro felt his heart sink, and his head felt full and clogged up. Everything else was drowned out besides his thoughts about his Aunt.

They finally made it to the hospital and they rushed into the lobby, where they were made to wait until the doctor was ready. The four of them piled onto the couch, Hiro was cuddled up in his big brother's lap, his head leaning against Tadashi's chest, with Mochi curled up in Hiro's lap, and Gogo had her head leaning against her big brother's side, while she was fast asleep.

Tadashi sat there, his head nodding up and down as he tried to fight sleep, but finally lost. When he woke back up he saw they were the only ones there, and a nurse was walking straight towards him. She had a sad and apologetic look on her face, and that's when Tadashi knew his aunt hadn't made it.

"I'm sorry." The nurse said and Tadashi nodded. He got off the couch, waking up the others, and went to sign the papers he needed to before they left. He finished signing and the three of them walked back to the car, with Hiro carrying Mochi.

They quietly got into the car and noticed that the sun was beginning to come up. Tadashi sat there, holding the keys in the ignition but not turning on the engine as he stared at the steering wheel until his trance was broken by the sound of crying.

He looked over at Gogo and saw her with her head in her lap. "Gogo…" Tadashi said as he put his hand on her back and rubbed it, gently stroking her with his thumb. They sat in the car for at least ten minutes while Gogo cried for the first time since she was ten.

Hiro stared at her, his eyes were glossy too but he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't a baby, and he didn't want his big brother thinking he was a baby. Crying was something, which Hiro thought, only girls did and he wasn't about to look like some wishy-washy girl. He decided to lie down and close his eyes, it was the only way to keep the tears from spilling.

Gogo finally collected herself and took a deep breath and Tadashi sat back in the driver's seat and let out a heaving sigh.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, checking to see how his brother was doing. He looked in the backseat and saw his little brother and Mochi sprawled out along the back seat, sound asleep.

Tadashi smiled and then turned back around and sighed. He sat and thought about what to do next, where was he going to take his little brother and sister for the next few days. As he continued to sit in the car his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was from Honey Lemon. He hit 'accept' and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, he was about to drop he was so tired.

"Tadashi! I heard about the fire, it everything alright?" Honey Lemon panicked into the phone.

"Hiro, Mochi, and Gogo are all okay." Tadashi reassured her.

"What about… your Aunt Cass?" Honey Lemon asked after a moment of silence.

"She uh- she didn't make it." Tadashi replied his voice sounded hurt.

"Tadashi, I'm so sorry" Honey Lemon's naturally cheery, up-beat voice sounded melancholy.

"It's okay, life happens." Tadashi said, his voice full of exhaustion.

"Tadashi, you sound tired." She said, trying to comfort him best she could through the phone.

"Honey, I'm about to drop dead." He stated.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No…" Tadashi sighed and the line on both sides was quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to crash here for a few weeks?" Honey Lemon finally asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Tadashi, I'm positive!" She squealed and Tadashi smiled.

"Alright, we'll be over in a few." Tadashi said as he hung up the phone, started the car and rushed to Honey Lemon's small, two-story town home. He parked the little Tokyo drift car on the side of the street and piled out, scooping Hiro up and walking in.


	3. Gogo's Gone

The sun had just peeked above the surface, and the sky was a purple-ish blue color. Gogo rang the doorbell and the four of them waited until Honey Lemon opened the door for them.

"Tadashi, Gogo, Hiro, Mochi ohayō gozaimasu!" She smiled as she ushered them in.

"You all look exhausted!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, she looked exhausted too. She had just changed into her pink tee shirt and kitty pajama pants, and had her hair knotted up with a hair band.

"Aww, poor Hiro." Honey Lemon cooed as she looked at the little kid who had actually fallen asleep by now.

"Come on, I will show you to your rooms." She smiled as she shuffled down the hallway in her fluffy Japanese kitty slippers.

"Gogo, you can sleep in the guestroom." Honey Lemon showed her to the room and Gogo immediately flopped down on the bed with Mochi and they were both fast asleep.

Honey Lemon smiled as she closed the door and she and Tadashi headed down to her bedroom. The blackout curtain was pulled over to the window and the room was calmingly dark.

"Here, I'll put some blankets on the floor." Honey Lemon said as she dashed in and out of the room, creating a blanket mattress on the floor for Hiro.

Tadashi finally set him down and covered him up with another blanket and then walked into Honey Lemon's bathroom and got ready for bed himself.

He pulled off his jeans and cap and threw them into the corner of the room and then walked back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers of Honey Lemon's bed and fell fast asleep.

At around _1:30 PM _Honey Lemon and Tadashi both woke up.

"Is Hiro awake?" Honey Lemon whispered as she sat up in bed and pulled her hair loose and grabbed her brush off her nightstand and brushed her silky, straight, blonde hair out.

"Nope." Tadashi smiled as he got out of bed and saw his little brother still passed out on the floor. "I'm surprised that Gogo isn't though." Tadashi said as he stretched his arms above his head and walked into the bathroom.

"Honey Lemon, where did my jeans go?" He asked as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet and ran so clean, crisp water over her face.

"I put them in the laundry, you left some extra clothes here from when you were over last. They should be on the dresser." She cheerfully smiled and he smiled back at her as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he found a pair of gray sweatpants, and a hoodie, and his running shoes along with a pair of socks.

He grabbed the sweatpants and the hoodie and walked back into the bathroom and put the clothes on a shelf. He grabbed a towel and walked over to the shower, and turned on the water.

He threw off his boxers and tee shirt and then got into the shower, and rinsed off. He smelled like a bonfire, and it was a smell that made him feel sick to his stomach.

A few minutes later he got out of the shower and dried off. He brushed his short black hair, and then threw on his clothes and walked out of the steamed up room.

He walked back into the bedroom and found Hiro still curled up on the floor and decided to leave him there. He walked out to the kitchen and found Honey Lemon watering the plants on her back porch while her Akita ran spastically from one side of the fence to the other.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen and pulled out pots and pans and began making breakfast. It was Hiro's favorite, Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." Honey Lemon smiled as she came back inside with her now exhausted Akita. "All done in the bathroom?" She asked and Tadashi nodded.

Honey Lemon smiled as she walked back towards her bedroom and the connecting bathroom as she ran into Hiro as he sleepily stumbled out of the dark bedroom.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Hiro!" She smiled as she walked past the groggy thirteen-year old who stumbled into the living room and plopped down on the sofa and was met by a Scottish Fold cat of Honey Lemon's.

"Morning little brother! Want some breakfast?" Tadashi asked, trying to keep a positive attitude as Hiro stumbled over to the table and Tadashi served him his waffle.

"What are we gonna do about the house? What about all of our stuff? What about Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked as he blankly stared at his plate of food. Tadashi's smile dropped as he looked at his little brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiro…" Tadashi started, and then hesitated as his little brother looked up at him.

"No! Tadashi!" Gogo's voice rang out from the bedroom she was in. Tadashi looked at his brother then to where the screaming came from with wide eyes and sprinted towards the bedroom. Honey Lemon came running out with soap bubbles still in her hair, and a pink towel wrapped around her.

"Gogo!?" Tadashi yelled as he slammed open the bedroom door and saw the large bay window open with the curtains gently swaying in the wind. "Gogo? Gogo!" Tadashi yelled as he searched around the room, but Gogo was gone.

"Meow." Mochi let out a soft cry as she came slinking out from under the bed.

"Gogo!" Tadashi exclaimed as he dropped down to the floor, thinking Gogo was under the bed but she wasn't.

"Tadashi, where could she be?" Honey Lemon asked, trying not to shiver too much from the wind that was blowing into the house.

Tadashi stood there with his mouth slightly hanging open, and he looked from Honey to Hiro and then back at the open window. "She's gone." Tadashi whispered.


	4. Great Chase

Hiro felt his heart sink even deeper. Hiro stood there and felt his face get hot, he wasn't going to let himself cry but he couldn't take it.

He stared at the open window and then just like that he took off running.

He took off running through the living room and then out the front door and down the sidewalk with no place to go in particular, he was just going to run.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled as he tried running after his little brother, but Tadashi was a robotics engineer, not a marathon runner and he lost Hiro.

He stood there heaving big breaths when Honey Lemon pulled up next to him with her car.

"Get in!" She yelled as Tadashi ran around to the other side of her red BMW and got in.

"Where did he go?" She asked as they pulled up to the intersection.

"Left!" Tadashi yelled and Honey made a hard left, picking up speed.

"There he is!" Honey Lemon pointed to the 13 year old who was running as fast as he could, ahead of them.

"Hiro!" She yelled trying to flag him down and make him stop running but it only made him run faster.

He took another left and Honey Lemon followed behind him a few seconds later.

When they turned left, Hiro was gone. "Stop the car." Tadashi demanded and Honey slammed onto the breaks.

"Ah! Okay!" Tadashi yelled as his seatbelt locked up and he lunged forward.

"Oh, sorry!" Honey Lemon gave a small apologetic smile and Tadashi unclicked his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Hiro! Come on little bro! Hiro, I don't need to loose you too! Please come out!" Tadashi pleaded and Hiro sat up in a tree and watched his brother walk around, searching for him. He felt guilty doing this to his brother, he knew it wasn't his brother's fault for this entire happening and he wasn't trying to hurt Tadashi, but Hiro felt like he needed some time to think.

Tadashi sighed and got back into the car with Honey Lemon and drove away. Hiro felt a tear drip down his face and he wiped it away with his finger and decided to climb down the tree he had himself perched in.

He began his descend and when he was about halfway down one of the branches, he had his foot anchored on, broke, and he felt himself drop down the tall oak and land on his back with a _'thud'_.

"Ouch." Hiro moaned as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his blue tee shirt and began walking to no where in particular when he decided to head over to the boating bay where he and his brother used to spend a lot of their time when his brother was in high school.

He finally made it to dock number 6 and he plopped down.

The sun was beginning to set already, and Hiro was exhausted from having walked all the way from Honey's house to the boating docks. He had practically walked halfway across San Fransokyo.

He slipped off his tennis shoes, and rolled up his pajama pants, that were aqua blue and had little yellow rubber duckies on them, and let his feet dip into the icy San Fransokyo bay water.

"Hey kid, you lost?" An old boatman asked as he hosed down the deck of his whale watching boat.

"No, I'm not lost. I just came here to think." Hiro replied as he swayed his feet in circular motions in the dark, cold water.

"What's eatin' at ya?" The boater asked as he kept hosing down his boat.

"Nothing really, just stuff." Hiro replied, he wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Just stuff? Well I hope everything works out for ya kid." The boater said as he threw the hose onto the deck and secured his boat and walked away.

Hiro sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only about an hour and a half until Tadashi and Honey Lemon pulled up in Honey Lemon's car and Tadashi spotted him.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled as he rushed towards his little brother.

"Tadashi?" Hiro looked at him startled.

"Hiro! I knew you'd be here!" Tadashi smiled as he picked him up and twirled him in the air.

"Tadashi!"

"Hiro, you're eye! Your arm! Buddy, what the heck happened?" Tadashi asked noticing his little brother's injuries from the great tree fall.

"Tadashi, put me down!" Hiro frowned and Tadashi laughed.

"Alright, sorry." Tadashi smiled as he set Hiro back down on his feet.

"Why are you bare foot? Did you loose your shoes?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro ignored his questions.

"Tadashi, why are you here?" Hiro hostilely asked.

"What? Hiro, what do you mean?" Tadashi smile faded a little and his face had a look of faint surprise.

"I mean, why are you and Honey Lemon here?"

"Because! We've been searching for you since you ran off this afternoon! I've been worried like crazy!"

"Tadashi, I came here to be left alone."

"Hiro, it's _7:30 PM_! You've had more than enough time to be on your own."

"No Tadashi, I want you to leave. I need more time to think." Hiro was being intentionally difficult, but he was also being honest he did just want time to think. But mostly he wanted to go back to Honey's and sleep and eat something.

"Hiro, I can't leave you. I'm sorry, the city is too dangerous for you to be out here late at night by yourself." Tadashi crouched down and got to his brother's eye level.

"Hiro, I know everything seems really hard right now but we will get through this. But I can't get us through this alone." Tadashi said, looking at his brother who was staring at his feet. "I need you." Tadashi said and Hiro kept looking at his feet.

"Hey," Tadashi said as he lifted Hiro's chin up with his thumb. ",whattya say?" Tadashi asked holding his fist out for his brother to fist bump him.

"Alright." Hiro said, finally giving in and fist bumping with his big brother.

"Alright! Now, let's go get something to eat and then get you home." Tadashi smiled as he took his brother's hand and they headed back to the little red convertible.


	5. Lost and Found

"Hey, Hiro." Honey Lemon gave a tired smile back at the boy.

"Hey, Honey Lemon." He replied as he got in the tiny backseat and watched as Honey put the car into drive and his brother quietly took her hand into his.

Hiro was puzzled for a moment, but then he realized his brother must have been dating her, and moved on from the subject without a word.

"How about sushi, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked and Hiro replied with a shrug mixed with a nod.

"Alright, sushi it is then." She smiled.

"Have you heard anything more about Gogo?" Hiro asked, breaking the silence in the car and Tadashi's content smile faded and he looked at Honey Lemon then back at his brother.

"We reported it to the police, they're searching for her. I'm just as worried about her as you are." Tadashi said as he turned back around and suddenly felt stressed all over again.

He pressed his head back into the head rest of the seat and closed his eyes and took a few deep, long breaths.

He just wanted to focus on keeping his little brother safe, and getting him taken care of. But of course he couldn't just ignore the fact that his sister had gone missing, and it was making him a worried, and stressed mess.

Honey Lemon noticed and grabbed his hand again, and squeezed it tight. Tadashi opened his eyes and looked over at his girlfriend and smiled.

She was still wearing a bath towel and her hair had dried with the soap in it, she was quite a sight.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and was giving him a strange look for staring at her with his big, goofy, perfect smile.

"What?" She asked as she kept looking from the road to him.

"Nothing." He smiled, and she broke into a smile herself.

"I know I look silly." She laughed and bit her bottom lip. Tadashi began laughing too and even Hiro cracked a smile and soon all three of them were laughing themselves to tears.

"Okey dokey, I want a caterpillar roll and California Maki." Honey Lemon buzzed as she parked the car and Hiro and Tadashi got out.

"What? No, you gotta come in if you want food! Tadashi's ru-" Hiro started and Tadashi put his hand over his little brother's mouth.

"Okay, Honey!" Tadashi smiled as he and his brother walked into the sushi place Tadashi's hand still over his little brother's mouth, which Hiro then proceeded to lick.

"Gross!" Tadashi whispered yelled as he jerked his hand away, and wiped it on his pant leg.

"What's up with you, knuckle head?" Tadashi asked as he furrowed his brow at his little brother.

"You always made me come with you when we went out to get food! Why didn't she have to come?" Hiro asked, a little jealous that Honey Lemon got special treatment.

"Because, she's wearing a bath towel, she's letting us stay at her house, and oh yeah she's my girlfriend." Tadashi stated as he crossed his arms and looked over the menu as they stood in line.

"So?" Hiro asked, he wasn't sure why she got special treatment just because she was his girlfriend, _he was his little brother didn't that account for something?_

"So, I don't want her to use the excuse that I was never a gentlemen to her if she ever tries to break up with me." Tadashi said feeling like a genius about women compared to his little brother.

"But I'm your brother."

"Yeah, which means if I make you come get sushi with me and you're in a bath towel you can't break up with me because we're related and you're stuck with me." Tadashi gave a sly smile and Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

It was their turn in line next and Tadashi walked up to the counter and placed his order and Honey's and was about to give Hiro's when Hiro stopped him.

"Tadashi, I wanna order my own stuff." Hiro puffed and Tadashi smiled at his little brother, and took a step back.

Hiro stepped up to the counter, which his eyes barely peeked over and in the loudest voice he could manage he ordered his own stuff. Tadashi smiled and paid once his brother was done and they waited for the food.

Finally their number got called and they took their bags of food and headed out towards the car, talking, when suddenly they saw a large white van pull up, and Tadashi recognized it was Wasabi's, and Wasabi was driving it.

The back, sliding door of the van opened up and Gogo and a couple other people from SFIT hopped out.

"Gogo!" Hiro yelled as he saw her familiar face, and his sister perked her head up and then jumped back into the car as Hiro ran towards her.

"Gogo!" Tadashi yelled as he followed behind Hiro. Gogo slammed shut the van door and the van skidded on the asphalt as it drove away.

"Unbelievable" Tadashi moaned as he watched the van drive away. "She wasn't abducted, she was faking it! This whole time!" Tadashi yelled in the middle of the parking lot.

Hiro had never seen him so angry, the only other time he got this angry was when he was eight and Hiro was three and Hiro let Tadashi's pet hamster out and he got lost and they found him dead, behind the fridge when they were moving everything out of the house after their parents died, a few years later.

"Tadashi…" Hiro squeaked out as Tadashi continued to rage. His older brother, still full of rage, turned around to look at his younger brother.

"What? Why are you just standing there? Go get in the car!" He yelled at his brother and Hiro was terrified and so incredibly hurt. He clutched the bags of food and came charging at Honey and the car.

"Hiro?" Honey said as she unclicked her seatbelt and hopped out of the car and softly landed onto her knees, still wearing nothing but her pink towel, as Hiro came running at her.

"Hiro!" She gasped as he charged into her, dropping the food and throwing his arms around her. And then he cried he didn't care if his brother saw him or not he was done trying to act tough.

"What happened kimi?" Honey Lemon asked, mixing her English with Japanese.

"Tadashi saw Gogo… she ran away… Tadashi started yelling… and then at me." Hiro said trying to get control of his crying, but was unable.

"Tadashi yelled at you? Why?"

"Because he's mad at Gogo!" Hiro sucked in a large amount of air and started crying again.

Honey held Hiro there for at least five or so minutes until Tadashi came walking back over.

"Hiro?" His brother asked, he had calmed down by now and he felt bad for yelling at his little brother.

"Hiro, I'm sorry." His brother spoke and Hiro dug his face deeper into Honey Lemon's shoulder as she rubbed his back.

Honey Lemon looked up at Tadashi, slightly annoyed, as well as sympathetically. She knew that Tadashi hadn't meant what he did, but he had made Hiro cry and for some reason it upset her the slightest bit.

_Maybe it was because she felt that she slightly held responsibility for Hiro? _

_Maybe it was her motherly instincts coming into play?_

Whatever it was it upset her, and she just wanted him to stop crying.

"Hiro, I didn't mean to yell at you." Tadashi knelt down with Honey Lemon and gently placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

His little brother's crying stopped for a moment as he turned around and threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Hiro, I'm sorry." Tadashi whispered as he squeezed his arms around his little brother.

"I'm sorry too." Hiro sniffled as he continued to hold onto his brother.

"Buddy, why are you sorry?" Tadashi asked, unsure why his little brother felt the need to apologize.

"For running away! I wasn't thinking clearly! I-" Hiro began, and his brother stopped him.

"Hey! It's okay, I'm not mad! I'm just glad you're okay." Tadashi said giving his brother another hard squeeze.

The three of them sat, kneeling in the parking lot by the car for a few moments. People passed by them, some not even noticing, others passing strange looks to them as they first noticed Honey Lemon kneeling on the ground in a bath towel, and others awing as they saw Hiro and Tadashi holding each other in an embrace.

"Oh, Hiro. I'm so glad Gogo dragged you to my office that night." Tadashi said as he squeezed his little brother in his arms, breaking the moment of silence between the three.

Hiro stopped crying, and sniffled.

"Really?" He asked as he pulled back from his brother's hug and looked him in the eyes, they were glossed over and that's when Hiro realized his brother was about to cry.

"Really." Tadashi smiled and Hiro smiled back at him.

"Look at us." Tadashi smiled and gave a small laugh and Honey Lemon and Hiro looked at them as well and gave a small laugh.

"Oh, Hiro… you boys have been through too much in two days I say we all head home for sushi and a movie on the sofa." Honey Lemon suggested as she wiped a falling tear off Hiro's cheek with her thumb, and then wiped under her eyes that were glossed over as well.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it buddy?" Tadashi asked his brother as he picked the food back up. Hiro nodded and stood up, holding Honey's hand. She helped him into the backseat.

He belted up and watched his brother and Honey standing outside of the car, holding each other around the waist and Tadashi said something to her in a low tone, and then he kissed her and they both climbed into the car.

As Honey began driving home Hiro watched as his brother reached for Honey's hand and she took it; holding Tadashi's hand in her right, and holding the steering wheel at the top with her left.

Hiro would never understand girls, or love, but he knew that seeing his brother and Honey Lemon together made him feeling whole and he couldn't understand why, but he decided that, right now, it didn't really matter he just enjoyed how it felt to see his brother happy, and to see them together.


	6. Not Ready, Yet

About more than halfway through the car ride home, Tadashi looked back at Hiro and smiled and then asked, "Why are you all scratched up?" Hiro looked at him strangely then put his hand up to his face and felt the small cuts on his cheek, and remembered about his great oak tree tumble.

"Oh! I fell out of an oak tree." Hiro calmly stated, he half expected his brother to sort of laugh at him, but that wasn't the response he received at all.

"You what!?" Honey Lemon and Tadashi both asked at the same time, alarmed. They looked at each other and smiled and Tadashi looked back at Hiro.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi asked calmly and Hiro nodded _'yes'_.

"Are you sure?" Honey Lemon confirmed as she looked back at him in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine, nothing's broken, only a few scratches!" He smiled, trying to convince Honey Lemon and Tadashi that he was in fact all right, and Tadashi let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as he turned back around and tried to stay calm.

"You need to be more careful." He said as Honey Lemon turned the corner and pulled up to her house.

"I know Tadashi, I'm sorry." Hiro said as he rolled his eyes.

"Home!" Honey Lemon cheerfully announced as she parked the car, and helped Hiro out of the backseat and locked the car after Tadashi got out. They entered into through the front door and Tadashi headed into the kitchen.

"Honey, I need to make a call can you and Hiro go into the other room, please?" Tadashi asked and Honey Lemon nodded.

"Come on, Hiro. Lets clean up those scratches." She smiled as she walked with him into the bedroom and she went into the bathroom and got out her first aid kit.

"Here we go!" She said as she at Hiro down on the edge of the bed and she cleaned up his cuts. "Okey dokey, that's all of them, kimi!" She glowed and Hiro thanked her.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll go get your box of stuff, they saved from the fire, out of the laundry room." She smiled and Hiro nodded.

He walked into the bathroom, closed the door and rinsed off. He came back out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and Honey Lemon was standing there, waiting for him with a fresh tee and pajama pants.

"Thanks." Hiro said as he turned around and headed back into the bathroom, exposing his back to Honey.

"Oh gosh." She whispered as Hiro closed the door and she rushed out into the kitchen to get Tadashi who was leaving Gogo a message on her cell phone.

"Gogo, I'm not even mad anymore about you running off! I don't care, I just want you to please come back home. You're making me worried, and Hiro is worried about yo too. I know you have your phone with you, but please just come back home. I won't even bring up you leaving! I won't question you about! Just… please come back!" Tadashi sighed as he left Gogo a message on her phone after he called her and she _'declined'_ him.

As he finished up the message Honey stood in the entry of the living and kitchen combined room, biting her bottom lip, whishing he'd hurry up.

Finally he finished his call and hung up the phone. "What's up?" Tadashi asked recognizing the facial expression that Honey Lemon was wearing; she was the slightest bit worried.

"I think you need to come see Hiro's back…" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Tadashi asked as he drug behind her, slightly worried.

"Just, you need to look at it." She said as she pulled him in towards the bedroom.

"Where is he?" Tadashi asked, looking at Honey Lemon for further instructions.

"He's in the bathroom." She said as she sat down on the bed and dug around in her first aid kit, trying to find something that would be useful.

"Hiro, can I come in?" Tadashi asked as he softly knocked on the door.

"Sure!" Hiro said as he opened the door on his side and walked back over to the bathroom counter.

"Oh gosh!" Tadashi gasped as he saw his brother's back.

"What?" Hiro asked as he turned around to look at his brother, a bit concerned.

"Hiro, come here please." His brother asked and Hiro nervously walked over to Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Tadashi softly grabbed his shoulder and looked at Hiro's shoulder blade that had been sliced open when he fell.

"You really got yourself good." Honey Lemon said as both she and Tadashi crowded around Hiro and babied him.

"You guys, the cut is barely even that big!" Hiro insisted but his brother and Honey weren't as chilled out about it as he was, and so he let them keep obsessing over his 'insignificant' wound.

Typically Hiro would have resented this kind of treatment, but for some strange reason he allowed it to happen, and then as Tadashi and Honey continued treating him like a little kid, he realized why he was allowing it.

It was the first time since his parent's death that he felt content. He missed the attention his parents used to give him, and how they cared for him and now his brother and Honey Lemon were doing the same thing.

"Do you think it'll get infected?" Honey Lemon asked as she grabbed a large band-aid out and some wound ointment.

"Nah, I think he'll be fine. Just needs some Hydrogen Peroxide, and a bandage on it and he'll be good in a couple days." Tadashi said as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed out a large, brown, plastic bottle.

"Make sure you do that standing in the shower!" Honey Lemon said as she sent Hiro in and Tadashi unscrewed the cap off the bottle.

"Alright, Honey!" Tadashi replied as he pulled his bother into the shower and made him bend forward so the peroxide wouldn't get on his pajama pants.

"How much is this going to sting?" Hiro asked and Tadashi smirked.

"Probably like, I dunno. A ten?" Tadashi said as he tipped the bottle forwards and Hiro's eyes widened.

The clear liquid spilt from the bottle and hit Hiro's skin, and sizzled as it poured into the wound.

"Ouch!" Hiro screamed and Tadashi tried not to smirk.

"Stop enjoying this!" Hiro scowled, and Tadashi tried his best not to laugh.

"Sorry! It's just, you're my brother it's kind of my job to take the slightest bit of amusement out of your pain from your clutzy-ness." Tadashi smiled and Hiro frowned at him.

"There, done." Tadashi said as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle and patted Hiro's back dry with a used towel. "Go see Honey." Tadashi said as he put the Hydrogen Peroxide away and threw the dirty towel into the hamper.

"Here you go!" Honey smiled as she applied some of the ointment to his deep-ish cut, and stuck a large bandage over it.

"Why don't you choose a movie off Netflix and Honey and I will be out in a moment!" Tadashi said as he ushered his little brother out of the room, so they could both get ready for bed.

Hiro went over to the couch, plopped down and flipped through all the movies until he found one of the Batman movies. He sat on the sofa and waited for his big brother and Honey Lemon to come out of their room and come watch the movie, Hiro wanted to get to bed early.

He sat there and stared into space and wondered what Gogo was doing right this second, however she hadn't once thought about Hiro since she skipped town and ran off with her friends from SFIT.

In fact right this second she was sitting around a bonfire at the beach, laughing about earlier in the parking lot, and drinking a beer while she sat in Freddy's lap.

Freddy was the reason she had left in the first place, she was upset, and she wanted to get away and feel good and Freddy came to her rescue at the right time.

She was the one who called him over, and she let him in through the window, and he was the one who told her to fake her being abducted or something so they could both leave and go hang out with the rest of their friends.

Sure, she knew it would make Tadashi and Hiro upset but to her it didn't really matter because they couldn't have felt nearly as hurt as she did about their aunt.

Aunt Cass was the only person Gogo had left who she could open up to, and talk about things only girls could. Plus Tadashi and Hiro had a bond that Gogo would never be able to have with either of her brothers.

But this was only temporary; she would come back home when she felt like she was happy enough, but for now she wasn't ready, and she knew it might take awhile.


	7. Good Kid

Hiro continued to sit on the couch for at least thirty minutes, waiting for his brother and Honey Lemon to emerge from the bedroom and begin the movie, and he was growing more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually he saw his brother and Honey Lemon, holding hands, as they exited the bedroom.

Honey Lemon had washed out the dried soap in her hair, and had pulled her hair back and up, clipping it with a large plastic clip.

She was wearing a lime green tee shirt, and pair of smiling sushi pajama pants as well as a pair of fuzzy socks with little cat faces on the toe of each sock.

His brother was wearing at SFIT tee shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, which matched the ones that Hiro was wearing.

"Finally!" Hiro huffed as his brother and Honey came out to the living room/kitchen.

"Sorry little bro." Tadashi laughed as he walked behind the sofa towards the kitchen counter to get the food, and he quickly ran his hand through his brother's hair, messing it up.

"What did you choose?" Honey Lemon cheerfully asked as she picked up her cat and sat down on the sofa next to Hiro and Mochi.

Hiro picked up the scent of honey and cherry blossoms as she sat down next to him, and it smelt nice.

"Batman." He calmly replied as his brother sat on the sofa, putting Hiro right in between Honey and Tadashi.

"Oh I love Batman!" She squealed as she picked up the remote and started the movie. She grabbed her food out of the bag and handed Hiro his, and the three of them stuffed their faces full of sushi rolls and rice while they watched the movie.

Before the movie ended Hiro had passed out in his big brother's lap, and had taken the blanket they were all sharing and cocooned himself in it.

"Good choice, Hiro." Honey Lemon commented as she looked away from the screen and looked to see the small kid snuggled up and fast asleep in his brother's lap, who also had fallen asleep.

Honey Lemon gave a small laugh and pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two and posted it to her social media page, and then got up and threw away all of their trash from dinner.

She turned off the television, and let her Akita out, and then came back in and patted Tadashi's shoulder until he woke up.

"Ready for bed?" She asked, smiling. Tadashi rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Hiro passed out in his lap and he smiled as he picked his brother up and carried him into the room they were all three sharing and placed him down onto his blanket mattress.

"He's a good kid." Honey Lemon whispered as she came into the bedroom with her Akita following behind her.

"Yeah, he is." Tadashi smiled as he got into bed and the Akita hopped up as well and laid on top of Tadashi's feet.

Honey Lemon quietly kicked off her slippers and slipped into bed. She flicked the switch near her side of the bed, and killed the lights only letting moon light soak through the window she forgot to cover with the curtain.

"Kind of makes me want to have a kid." Honey Lemon said, and Tadashi's eyes opened and he looked over at Honey Lemon who had her back facing him and was already falling asleep.

He rolled back over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, watching the wooden paddles of the fan whirl around on the ceiling as he thought about what Honey Lemon had just said.

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, dreading tomorrow which was going to be his Aunt's funeral.

Morning came as it always did, and this morning Tadashi wished it hadn't. He was going to dread every bit of today. The sun glared in at him through the window, blinding him as he woke up before the others. He looked over and saw Honey, still passed out and slightly snoring.

He sat up in bed and looked down at the floor and noticed Hiro was gone. Suddenly his sleepiness, and everything else was gone and replaced by panic.

"Honey, Hiro's gone!" He yelled as he threw off the covers and rushed out of the bedroom. "Hiro! Hiro where are you?" Tadashi asked as he ran out of the bedroom and searched the entire second floor.

"Hiro?" Tadashi yelled again and he flew down the stairs to find his little brother sitting on the sofa, doodling something in his idea book, listening to music.

"Hiro! Thank goodness!" Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, he was really on edge today.

"Tadashi, what is going on?" Honey Lemon asked, yawning, as she fumbled down the stairs in her kitty slippers and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I thought Hiro had left the house…" Tadashi said, feeling ridiculous for freaking out when his brother had only been downstairs.

"Tadashi, Hiro is right there." Honey Lemon sighed, slightly annoyed he had woken her up because of his nerves being all jumpy.

"Oh hey! Morning Tadashi! Morning Honey Lemon!" Hiro said, just now noticing the two of them as he took out his ear bud and looked up from his drawing pad.

"Good morning, Hiro. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked as she walked past Tadashi who was now just standing there feeling, not so bright as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure!" Hiro said as he put his drawing pad away and turned on the television at a low volume.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" His little brother asked, Hiro was the only one, other than Gogo, who hadn't been informed about the funeral today.

"I- uh. Nothing, I need to go make a few calls." Tadashi said as he walked out of the room and to the backyard with Honey Lemon's dog at his heels.

"Hiro, breakfast." Honey Lemon announced as she set down a plate of food.

"What's up with him?" Hiro asked as he sat down at the table and looked at Honey Lemon awaiting an explanation.

"I don't know, Hiro. I guess it's just he feels really stressed out with the funeral and all today." Honey Lemon sighed as she set down two more plates and sat down at the table with Hiro.

"The funeral is today?" Hiro asked with a sad look in his eyes, just as Tadashi came back inside.

"You didn't tell me the funeral was happening today." Hiro looked at his brother, and it caught Tadashi off guard.

"Hiro…" He raised an eye brow and looked at Honey Lemon who gave him a _'sorry, I knew you were the one who wanted to tell him but it accidentally just kind of came out,'_ look.

"Hiro, we can't keep delaying, and we can't keep not going to college. We've got classes we have to pass, Honey and I, so we can graduate and start getting jobs better than working at the drive-thru." Tadashi explained, and Hiro nodded.

"I can understand that…" Hiro sighed as he played with the ham and hash browns that Honey had heated up from yesterday morning after Honey and Tadashi came back home after they lost Hiro.

"And you have classes too. We all need to put this behind us and start getting our lives in order. What happened kind of hit an _'erase'_ button and now we have to restart. Honey and I have less than a month left until we graduate and then we will start getting job offers, and things are going to start making sense." Tadashi smiled and Hiro shrugged.

As much as he didn't want to _'restart'_, he really didn't have any other choice. He was going to have to grow up a little quicker than kids his own age, but he was already doing that by attending college at thirteen.


	8. Gogo's Visit

"Okay." Hiro finally said and then started eating his food. Halfway through the silent breakfast the doorbell rang and Tadashi sat up and stared at Honey Lemon who stared back at him. They both knew who it was, however Hiro wasn't as up to date.

The Akita went crazy as he charged at the door barking, and howling as he waited for someone to come open the door so he could meet the new comer.

Tadashi slowly rose from out of his seat and walked towards the door. He kept going over in his head how he was going to respond when he opened that door.

He grasped the door handle and pulled down, and saw Gogo standing there. A car, not Wasabi's was out on the curb, parked but still running waiting for Gogo to hurry up and get back in.

"Where's Hiro?" Were the first words out of her mouth, and Tadashi looked at her, speechless.

"He's uh, he's in the kitchen." Tadashi said as he stared at his sister, she looked so different.

"Can I see him?" She asked as she blew a bubble and smacked it.

"You uh, your hair-" Tadashi said staring at her she had dyed it with streaks of purple in the front bangs and it was almost as short as his hair.

"Tadashi! I want to see Hiro!" She grumbled and Tadashi sighed and turned his head over his shoulder and yelled for his little brother.

"Hiro! Gogo is here!" Tadashi yelled into the kitchen and Hiro looked up from his food and stared at Honey Lemon.

"Go." She whispered, giving him a reassuring look that it would be okay.

Hiro, slowly, pushed out his chair, and walked into where his brother was standing, and saw Gogo in the doorway.

"Hey Hiro." Gogo smiled as she crouched down to get level with him.

"Gogo, your hair." Hiro said as he stared at his sister's new, interesting hairstyle choice.

"I know, come here." She smiled and Hiro walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Gogo, why don't you just come back here to stay with Tadashi, Honey, and I?" Hiro asked, very unsure as to why his sister decided to ditch them.

"Hiro, Honey, Tadashi, and you need to live your own lives and I need to live my own. Tadashi is almost at the halfway point of raising you and making sure you make the right decision. He's going to keep you on your feet I can't do that. But don't worry I'll always be by to say 'hi' to my little brother." She smirked as she blew another bubble and smacked it.

"Where are you going to live?" He asked and Gogo smiled.

"After I graduate I'm gonna move in with Freddy and some of our other friends. Don't worry about me. Better question is where are you gonna live?" She smiled and Hiro looked at her, he didn't have an answer.

He wanted to say he was going to live with Honey but he didn't want to make false statements.

"We're moving in with Honey." Tadashi said, clearing his throat. Inside, Hiro was overjoyed but on the outside managed to stay calm.

Gogo looked up at Tadashi as he stood Towering over the two, and slowly rose up to get more level with him. Even though that was really difficult for her since he was 6' 5" and she was 5' 6".

"What are you two gonna get married or something next?" Gogo joked in a sneering tone of voice.

"Maybe. What do you have against Honey Lemon and I being together?" Tadashi asked he couldn't understand why his sister was acting this way.

Gogo did have something against Honey Lemon, and Honey Lemon being with her brother. She liked Honey Lemon, she always had but she knew Honey would never like her anymore than on a friend level, and she wasn't going to wreck Tadashi's life so she wasn't going to tell him.

"Nothing." She said as she blew another bubble and popped it hardly.

The two of them stood there staring at each other, and then Gogo's ride revved its engine and honked and Gogo looked back at the vehicle and held her finger up at the driver.

"One moment!" She screamed and then turned back around to look at her older brother.

"I just came by to say I will be at the funeral, but after that I'm going to be leaving San Fransokyo after graduation and you're not stopping me." She said, almost expecting Tadashi to fight her about it.

"Fine, just be careful." Tadashi looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Come on Hiro, we need to get ready." Tadashi looked down at his little brother who looked up at Gogo with the same hurt expression as Tadashi closed the door on Gogo and they went to go get ready for the funeral.

Gogo stood on the other side of the closed door and stared at it, she was surprised and almost the slightest disappointed. She expected there to be yelling or pleading or begging or something!


	9. Bot Fighter

The car honked again and Gogo rolled her eyes and headed back to the vehicle.

"Do you mind?" Gogo snarled at the driver.

"I'm sorry! I just got a lot to do, and driving you around and waiting on you is not one of those things!" The driver grumbled as he put the car into drive and went back to the house Freddy's Dad had bough for him and his friends.

"I won't be able to pick you up for the funeral, by the way." The driver mentioned just as Gogo got out. He slammed on the gas and squealed away leaving Gogo standing there annoyed.

"What?" She shrieked, and then let out a low growl.

She headed into the tall, skinny house.

As she walked through the door she tried her best to not trip over robotics parts, or robots that had been totaled and were lying on the floor of the entry way. She looked into the living room and saw Freddy and their friend, Patrick, facing Freddy as they tested out their bots for the fight they were attending tonight.

"Hey, Freddy." She smiled as he waved back, not looking away from the fight. Gogo smirked and rolled her eyes as she headed up the stairs to her room.

She walked in and flopped down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She really was dreading today, but she knew that after this funeral she would be able to function a little better.

She sighed and stood up, off the bed and stretched out her arms and slipped off her jacket and shirt she was wearing.

She walked over to the tiny closet and picked out a black suit. She slipped on the white button up blouse, then threw on the black blazer over it and slipped on the black pants and grabbed her flats.

She walked over to the mirror and applied some dark colored makeup and brushed her hair. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She loved her new hair style, and she wasn't dissatisfied with her physical appearance but she couldn't help but keep replaying the way her brothers looked at her when Tadashi closed the door on her.

She walked over to the window and pushed it open, letting the warm air rush in. It felt nice.

She missed open windows, it reminded her of Aunt Cass and the Café. Her Aunt always had at least two windows open at all times of the day.

She looked over at the little alarm clock on her bed and realized she only had an hour until the funeral. She panicked; she wasn't going to miss her Aunt Cass' funeral. She wished she had left with her brother's car, and not with Freddy and his Subaru.

She looked up at the ceiling as she thought and then looked at her phone and regretfully called her brother.

Just as she was about to hang up Tadashi answered the phone, and she froze.

"Hello? Gogo? You there?" He asked and Gogo felt her throat swell inside.

"Uh." She croaked out, letting Tadashi know she was there.

"Gogo, is something wrong?" Tadashi asked and Gogo took a deep breath.

"Tadashi, I need a ride. Mine bailed." She said as she felt her cheeks flush. She really wanted this funeral to be over with. Mostly just so she wouldn't have to face her brothers.

She could barely look or talk to either of her brother's without wanting to break down screaming and crying but she was too tough of a girl to do that.

"That's fine, what's the address?" Tadashi asked, waiting for Gogo to give him the answer.

"3568 Blossom Street." She said and the other side of the line went silent.

"Tadashi?" She asked, and Tadashi coughed, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, I just thought I heard you say _Blossom Street_." He repeated and Gogo took a deep breath in.

"I did, Tadashi." She swallowed hard.

"Gogo, why are you living in that area?" Tadashi panicked; it wasn't that there was necessarily anything wrong with the area, it was a fine neighborhood, but it was known to house most bot fighters.

"Tadashi, are you going to pick me up or not?" She asked she was trying not to let the tears spill from her eyes.

"I am… I just-" Tadashi sighed and Gogo ignored him.

"Alright, see you in fifteen then." She said as she hung up the phone and headed down the stairs and waited for her brother to come pick her up. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to Tadashi tell her why bot fighting was dangerous, and that it was illegal. She knew all this, and she knew all this when she willingly started bot fighting.


	10. Moving Forward

Fifteen minutes, exactly, later Tadashi pulled up in his blue Honda Civic, that his sister used to take drift racing when he wasn't around.

That was… until he found out then she pretty much lost all rights to use his car and her career as a Tokyo drift racer was over with the snap of Tadashi's fingers.

He parked the car outside of the house and looked around before getting out of the car. He looked around at the expensive homes, and he frowned.

"Unbelievable. She has a masters in robotics engineering and she chooses bot fighting…" Tadashi mumbled.

He unclicked his seatbelt and got out of the car and walked up to the door.

After the first knock Gogo opened the door and two tiny bots stumbled out the door in a full brawl.

"You ready?" He asked, trying his best to ignore the little bots as their controllers came rushing out behind them, intent on the fight.

"I'm ready." She answered as they walked to the car, got in, and rushed to the funeral, leaving her housing buddies still fighting their bots on the front lawn.

When they arrived at least three-dozen people were there to greet and console the Hamada's.

As the four of them shuffled into the service room there were murmurs of Hiro, Tadashi, and mostly about Gogo and her drastic appearance change.

The four of them sat down on the bench and the thirty-minute service began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one person…" the priest began and Gogo could barely make it through the thirty-minute program without feeling the urge to run out of that room sobbing.

After the ceremony and the burial, everyone gathered back at the church lit a candle for Aunt Cass and then quietly conversed.

Most came to give their condolences to the Hamada siblings and others were catching up.

"We should head home soon." Tadashi sighed, as he looked down at his little brother who was looking over at his sister with a sad look on his face.

_Why wouldn't Gogo just come back to stay with him, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon?_ The question was killing Tadashi, with no answer.

"Alright, little brother, let's go." Tadashi finally announced fifteen minutes later as he pulled out his car keys and swung them around his finger.

"Alright, let me just go say good-bye to Gogo." Hiro weakly smiled as he walked over to his sister.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him, he was almost as tall as her and it kind of shocked her how fast he was growing.

"Gogo, we're leaving." Tadashi croaked out and Gogo paused the conversation she was having and looked at her brother.

"Oh, alright…" She said. Hiro looked at her for a minute and then pulled her into a hug that lasted for at least a minute or so, until Tadashi called him over.

"Bye, Gogo." Hiro frowned slightly as he walked back over to his brother and Honey Lemon.

Gogo watched the three of them leave, and before they had even stepped out the door she knew she was making the wrong decision, but she wasn't going to admit it and let her brother be right.

She knew she needed to stop bot fighting, but in a way that Tadashi wouldn't be able to say _'I told you so.'_

If there was one thing that bugged her most it was letting her brother be able to prove he was right.

It wasn't that Tadashi rubbed it in, or that he was overly smug towards Gogo when she was wrong; in fact Tadashi was the only person she knew in the whole wide world that dropped things instantly if you wanted him to.

It was just she absolutely hated being wrong, and letting Tadashi be right.

Tadashi, Hiro, and Honey all rushed out to the car as it began to lightly rain.

They all piled into the little car and Tadashi exhaled. He was almost over joyed that the funeral was over; it meant that things were on the right track to going back to _'normal'_ or at least getting back to being normal as much as it was possible.

The three of them drove home in silence, and when they got home there was only more silence.

Hiro walked into the bedroom, and changed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and then headed out to the backyard and swung on a small, wooden swing that hung from a thick sturdy branch of an oak tree.

Tadashi walked into the garage and brought in all the boxes of his and Hiro's things that were saved from the fire and started sorting them; Gogo had already taken her things.

Honey Lemon wasn't sure what to do. She hovered around Tadashi as he sat on the floor of the living room and sorted things out of the boxes.

"Are you hungry, Hachimitsu?" Honey asked as she sat down on the sofa, behind him and awaited a response.

"I guess." Tadashi glumly replied.

"What do you want?" She asked getting up, and heading to the kitchen. She wasn't sure how to respond; she had never seen Tadashi this upset.

She knew his Aunt had just died, but that wasn't the only thing upsetting him. She knew him well enough to know that at least.

"Whatever is easy for you." He replied again and she decided to make chicken and rice.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could all go do something this weekend, like for fun or something. I mean I know that finals are next week, but I think you and Hiro could both really use a day of fun." Honey Lemon said as she put the chicken in a pot of water and started heating it up.

She waited for Tadashi to reply but he never did, and she decided not to press him about it. Instead she went to the cabinet and grabbed out the box of brown rice and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

She smiled and put the box on the counter and stood there, letting Tadashi hold her as he pressed his forehead into her back as they stood there in the dimly lit kitchen.

Finally Honey Lemon turned around and faced him and she kissed him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Honey Lemon, I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into him.

"I love you to." She answered back softly. It felt nice standing there and having Tadashi hold her in his arms, she missed the moments like these.

Ever since the night that Gogo arrived to the school with Hiro there hadn't been much of these moments and she missed it.


	11. Things Aren't Always What They Appear To

Tadashi stood there, holding her, his forehead pressed against hers while he smiled.

"I missed you Su~ītī." Honey Lemon whispered as she looked up at Tadashi and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"I know, but I'm back now Dārin." Tadashi gave her a warm smile and he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

They stood there like that for what seemed like forever, until they both heard there was a bright flash followed by screaming thunder and Honey Lemon heard her dog let out a scared cry as he came rushing towards the back door.

"I'm coming koinu!" Honey Lemon rushed to the back door to let her startled dog in, when she looked out at the oak tree to see Hiro sitting on a low branch of the tree in her backyard.

"Hiro is outside." Honey Lemon said, puzzled, as she walked over to the front door and grabbed her rain boots and an umbrella.

"You mean he's out there in the pouring rain?" Tadashi asked, worried as he watched Honey Lemon walk out into the backyard.

Tadashi, without grabbing anything, quickly ran out into the rain and over to his little brother.

"Hiro, get down from there!" Tadashi yelled over the pounding rain. Hiro looked at him, and then quickly moved, higher, up the tree.

"Hiro! You're going to get hurt! Get down!" His brother yelled again. There was a bright flash of lightning and the cracking of thunder, and Hiro gasped.

He knew being in a large tree, this high, during a violent storm like this was dangerous, but he didn't feel like coming down and going inside.

He felt like being alone in this tree, even though he was terrified of being hit by lightning.

"Hiro-" Tadashi yelled again, but Honey Lemon cut him off.

"Hiro, I know you are upset and that you want to be alone, but can't you do that in the house, or the garage? Or how about Tadashi and I help you set up your own bedroom and you can go hang out in there? Tadashi and I promise not to bother you, but please come out of the tree!"

Honey Lemon pleaded as she looked up at Hiro, under her pink umbrella that had a little dogface painted onto it and small fabric ears that popped up from the surface of the umbrella.

She was bone dry compared to Tadashi who stood, sopping wet and shivering as he looked up at his brother hopping he would come down quickly.

"Hiro, please!" Honey Lemon pleaded again, but it wasn't Honey Lemon's voice that Hiro heard. His mind was playing with him, Honey Lemon sounded like Gogo for a moment, but he knew that couldn't be true.

Gogo had left to go be a bot fighter; Hiro assumed he just missed her.

"Hiro Hamada get your butt out of that tree right now, or I swear I will climb up their with you and drag you down by your ear!" Honey Lemon screamed again, but again it sounded like Gogo and Hiro continued to ignore her.

"Go away Honey Lemon." Hiro spoke as he re-tied his shoelace.

"What? Honey Lemon? Hiro what are you talking about? Hiro, you better get down before you get hurt!" Gogo's voice screamed again and Hiro finally turned his head down towards his brother and Honey Lemon, ready to yell at them both when he saw Gogo standing there in a black hoodie, popping her gum like she always did.

His mouth dropped open and he sat there, staring at her like she was a ghost.

"Gogo?" He whispered, almost as if he was unsure if she was actually there or this all was a dream or hallucination.

"Well you gonna come down or am I gonna have to come up and get you?" She asked, her arms crossed with her left hip popped out to the side, still smacking down on her gum every time she blew a bubble.

"I'm coming…" He said, still in disbelief as he slowly started to climb down the large oak.

"I'm stuck!" He yelled as he clung his arms, best he could, around the thick trunk of the tree.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Gogo hissed, and Hiro groaned.

"I mean I'm stuck, Gogo! I'll fall if I keep going!" He screamed and Gogo sighed.

"Jump!" She suggested and Hiro's eyes widened.

"No!" He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Go ahead, Hiro, Jump! Tadashi will catch you!" Gogo yelled, Hiro knew when things sounded like a bad idea and that right there sounded like one.

"No!" Hiro yelled as he clung tighter to the tree. "I won't do it!" He yelled squeezing his eyes shut, _why hadn't he just stayed on the swing?_

"Come on, Hiro!" Gogo pushed, and Hiro only latched on tighter. He stood on that branch for what seemed like forever until another large flash of light ran across the sky and a deafening crack of thunder rang out and made Hiro jump, causing him to slip off the branch he was on.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as his brother dove to catch him, and they both splashed into mud.

"Are you crazy? Why did you jump off the top of a tree?" Tadashi yelled, he was annoyed but at least Hiro was out of the tree.

_What did Tadashi mean he jumped off the top? He had climbed down, and gotten stuck! _

"Hiro! Are you alright?" Honey Lemon gasped as he knelt down in the mud, dropping her umbrella checking him for injuries.

"Hiro that was very dangerous what you just did. Please don't do that again." She pleaded as she finished checking him over for injuries and only found a couple scratches on his arms.

Hiro, distracted by other things, searched the yard for his sister. _She was here two seconds ago. Where had she gone?_

"Where's Gogo?" Hiro asked, looking at his brother who looked distressed.

"Hiro… Gogo is back at her house. Are you feeling alright?" He asked and Hiro ignored him.

"No, she was here! She told me to jump out of the tree!" Hiro yelled again, and this time Honey Lemon and Tadashi passed started looks at one another.

"Let's talk about it inside." Honey suggested and Tadashi nodded as he helped Hiro up and they all walked inside.

"Sit here, and don't move." Tadashi sternly said and Hiro plopped down onto the sofa as Tadashi grabbed Honey's hand and they walked into the other room.

"Tadashi, we need to get him to a doctor or a therapeutic one. I don't know, but he says he saw your sister."

"No, no doctor's it'll just freak him out."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Honey Lemon whispered and Tadashi thought long and hard until his face lit up with an idea.

"I've got the perfect plan. You stay here, I'll be back. And watch him!" Tadashi hollered as he walked to the front door, grabbed his car keys and got into his car and left.

Honey Lemon sighed as she walked in and saw that Hiro was watching television.

"Hey kiddo, let's get you fixed up." She smiled as Hiro turned off the tv and followed her to the room she and Tadashi shared. They walked into the bathroom, Honey Lemon cleaned up his cuts, and gave him some dry clothes.

"Now what?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and Honey Lemon threw the wet clothes into the laundry basket and picked it up.

"Well I promised you a room. Are you still interested?" She asked and Hiro looked at her and gave her a small shrug and a nod all at once.

"Alright, then come on." She smiled as she led Hiro down the hall of the second floor and into a small bedroom with a window a few feet from the bed that was pushed up against the blue painted wall.

The bed had a white comforter spread across it, with gray pillows, and a thing orange throw blanket at the end.

There was a black wood desk in a corner of the room with a paper lantern lamp, and an empty spot for a computer. And in the corner across from the door was the closet, it was small, but it wasn't like Hiro needed much space anyway.

"Does this work?" Honey Lemon asked and Hiro nodded as he walked in and looked around some more.

"Why don't you go get your boxes of things and bring them up and you can unpack until Tadashi comes back." Honey Lemon smiled and Hiro nodded as he quickly went down to get his boxes and disappeared into his room.

Honey Lemon did some laundry, fed the animals and then went to go start dinner just as Tadashi pulled up onto the driveway.

Honey Lemon grabbed the chicken out of the fridge and cut the packaging open when Tadashi came banging in through the front door carry a large red plastic box.


	12. Buying a Burrito

"I'm back!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen and carefully put the box onto the table.

"What ya got there?" She asked as she put the chicken in the frying pan.

"I brought Baymax."

"Baymax? Tadashi, honey, I'm not saying that Baymax isn't a success but I think Hiro needs something more than a robot to help him." Honey Lemon looked at Tadashi sympathetically but he looked un-phased.

"Honey, trust me what Hiro needs is a companion. Baymax can be just that!" He smiled as he watched Honey Lemon cook the chicken.

"Then you get him a dog. Tadashi I really think that Hiro needs to go see a doctor." Honey Lemon sighed as she looked over at Tadashi.

"Honey trust me, it's going to work out!" Tadashi smiled as he plugged Baymax's carrier into the wall to let him charge before introducing him to his brother.

Honey Lemon stared at the carrier then looked back at the chicken. Tadashi looked over at Honey Lemon and as she continued cooking he noticed that her neutral expression was turning into a look of disgust until finally she looked like she was going to puke.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Tadashi asked as he came from behind her and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She said as she turned off the stove and ran to the bathroom and threw her self at the toilet.

"Honey Lemon!" Tadashi yelled as he ran into the bathroom and saw her gagging over the toilet.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tadashi panicked as he knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her back.

"I uh-" Honey stuttered, how was she going to tell Tadashi?_ They weren't even married yet! She hadn't even finished with school! _

"Honey, is there something I need to know about?" He asked and she looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." She whispered as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out and Tadashi felt himself freeze.

"Pregnant?" He asked and Honey Lemon smiled as a tear dripped down her cheeks.

"Yes, pregnant." She laughed and Tadashi sat there staring at her as he suddenly broke into a smile and grabbed her and hugged her.

"Honey! This is amazing!" He grinned and she gave him a weak smile, she still felt really sick.

"I know." She weakly spoke.

She smiled back at him until her smile faded and she looked down at the ground. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hand on her cheek and she looked back up at him.

"It's just that we aren't even married yet, I wanted to be married before we had kids. I also wanted to finish school before we had kids." Honey Lemon explained and Tadashi gave out a little sigh with a smirk and nodded.

"Alright, well then we'll get married." He said and Honey looked at him shocked.

"That quick?" She asked; she had expected him to think the problem over a few days and then come to a conclusion.

"Yeah, I mean if we're having a kid we better get moving with things." He smiled and Honey bit her bottom lip. "It means we're gonna need to get started with studying for finals, and then talk to our professors and see if we can finish early." He said and Honey Lemon smiled.

"What about Hiro?" She asked and Tadashi thought about it for a second.

"Well Hiro can just finish school the same time that everyone else does." He still has three years it's not like he's getting out of anything early, anyways." Tadashi said and Honey Lemon nodded.

"Then it sounds like a plan." She grinned and he looked at her and he felt his heart race. He was finally going to get to marry the girl of his dreams.

"Come on, let's go take Baymax up to Hiro." Tadashi said as he walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where he unplugged the carrier and took it up to his little brother's room with Honey following behind, but slowly. She still wasn't feeling her best.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked as he knocked three times, and waited for the door to be opened.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked as he popped his head out from behind the door.

"I have something to show you. Can I come in?" Tadashi asked as Hiro opened the door and let the two in as Tadashi placed Baymax's carrier on the ground.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Tadashi smiled as he walked over to Hiro and pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hiro yelled and the small circle on the side of the red carrier lit up and clicked open. A white puffy robot inflated, and emerged from the box and then took a step out and walked up to Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" The fluffy robot asked and Hiro stared at him before responding.

"Um, one?" Hiro said and Tadashi smiled.

"Pretty cool huh? I built him. He's designed to help people, I thought maybe he could help you out." Tadashi smiled and Honey Lemon softly grabbed his arm and leaned on Tadashi's side as he put his arm around her.

"I am going to scan you now." Baymax said as a green light swiped over Hiro and Baymax analyzed the data.

"There seems to be some mild irritation on your upper left arm, and it seems that you are suffering from a mild case of depression, separation anxiety, and great deal of stress." Baymax analyzed and Hiro frowned and so did Tadashi and Honey.

"Great." Hiro mumbled as he went to sit down on his bed.

"Look, Hiro. Whatever it is, you'll get over it. I know you, you're strong." Tadashi smiled as he sat next to his little brother.

"So now what now I hang with Marshmallow man until I feel better?" Hiro sarcastically asked.

Tadashi frowned and looked over at his soon to be wife, who was breathing harder now and leaning against the doorframe. She really wasn't feeling well.

"I suppose so, or you can come downstairs with me and help with dinner." He suggested and Hiro raised an eyebrow. _Him help with dinner? But Tadashi never let Hiro help in the kitchen, _and this was because practically everything Hiro touched in the kitchen, burned.

"You want _me_ to help you in the kitchen? Why can't you and Honey Lemon do that? She won't burn anything." He somewhat whined and Tadashi looked over at Honey Lemon who was starting to melt into the carpet.

"Because… Hiro. Honey Lemon isn't feeling well… can you please just-"

"Alright, but just remember I burn pretty much everything." Hiro grimaced as he got up, and Tadashi got Baymax back into his case and he picked his soon-to-be wife up and they all headed down the stairs.

"You get the stove started, I'll be right in!" Tadashi hollered as he carried Honey Lemon into the bedroom so she could take a nap.

"Make sure he doesn't start the house on fire." Honey Lemon joked as she crawled under the covers and as Tadashi pulled the blackout curtains over the window.

"I'll try." He smiled as he kissed Honey Lemon on the forehead before heading out the door. He quietly shut the door to the dark bedroom and began to casually walk in when he smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

He quickly ran to where the chicken was and saw the whole frying pan engulfed in flames and Hiro wasting half a can of the fire extinguishing foam all over the stove top.

"Oh my, God! Hiro!" His brother yelled at him as he rushed to the closest window and let the burnt smoke out of the house as quick as possible before setting off the fire alarm. He opened three more windows, until finally all the smoke was out of the house and it no longer stunk of charred coal.

The two brothers sat on the sofa, with dinner sitting on the stove, covered in soot and shrunk to the size of a peanut, and letting the calming sounds of the falling rain fill the house.

"Well now what." Hiro groaned, he really just wanted to stay in his room, and read a book or something. Or maybe study, since finals were coming up soon.

"We could go pick up some burritos." Tadashi suggested, and Hiro shrugged. Tadashi left a quick note for Honey Lemon incase she got up before they were back, and they ran out to Tadashi's car in the still pouring rain.

He started the engine and they rushed to their favorite place to get burritos.

They pulled into the parking lot, and walked in. They shook the rain off themselves like dogs coming out of water and walked up to the cashier to place their order. Not looking at the girl working there, the two boys studied the menu while the cashier chick checked out her nail bed.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Tadashi started, still looking at the menu. Hiro looked down at his shoes while his brother spoke out the order, and then finally he looked at the girl working the cash register.

"Tadashi." Hiro whispered, gently tugging his shirt, to interrupt his brother. His brother of course ignored him and kept speaking. "Tadashi." Hiro whispered louder, yanking a little harder.

"Tadashi." Hiro was now at a normal speaking volume as Tadashi was finishing his order. "Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as Tadashi finished speaking and then spun around to yell at his brother but saw Hiro's intent, wide-eyed stare towards the direction of the cashier.

He slowly turned to look where Hiro was staring and saw a girl with short, jet black hair with pink-y, purple highlights on the tips of her bangs, staring back with her mouth partially hanging open.

"Gogo?" Tadashi gasped and his startled sister quickly moved her eyes to stare at her big brother.


End file.
